world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
BalishNullar 020614
aibohphilicGapeseed AG began trolling conciseTactician CT at 00:37 -- 12:38 AG: hey douchemonger, where are you 12:38 CT: Hmm? 12:38 CT: HERE. 12:38 CT: Why? 12:38 AG: I mean, like, physically. I know you're on trollian. 12:38 CT: Oh 12:38 CT: Uh 12:39 AG: wow slowpoke it's really not a difficult question 12:39 CT: In the Astrolabe 12:39 AG: oh, in one of the rooms or something, I haven't seen your shitty map taking over half of the main room 12:39 AG: which one, be right there 12:39 CT: NO 12:40 CT: No 12:40 CT: Uh 12:40 CT: It's OKAY, uh we can TALK like this. 12:40 AG: Uhm, I mean, I'd really rather not. I heard you're being a real hermit crab. Which, you know, meshes up pretty well with the fact that you've barely spoken two fucking words to me since I got back to the astrolabe. 12:41 CT: WELL I don't want you HERE that's okay 12:41 AG: And why's that I:<> 12:41 CT: noreason 12:42 AG: Balish you're acting weird. Weirder and stupider than usual. 12:42 CT: No NO 12:42 CT: I'm FINE 12:42 CT: Ask 12:42 CT: uh 12:42 CT: I TOLD someone I was FINE 12:42 AG: ....woooooooooooooow 12:42 AG: okay. one second. 12:43 AG: ((Null proceeds to check every room, being loud as she does so. "Baaaaaaaalish.")) 12:43 CT: One door is locked. Balish's voice rings from the other side. "UH, hey this is TWO PEOPLE having wild pailing go AWAY." 12:44 AG: "OooooOOOooh! Can I watch," comes Nullar's sneering voice. She wiggles the doorknob a little bit. "You know, I have tools especially alchemized for unlocking things right," 12:45 AG: ((really not the best way to turn null away balish, I mean, come on)) 12:45 CT: The door opens a hair, and a spotlight eye peeks out. "H- WHAT." Balish growls. The room behind him is just blackness. 12:46 AG: Nullar wiggles a set of tools. "It's called a lock popper." She stands up on tip toes to try to see past him. "I like what you've done with the place," she remarks drily. 12:47 CT: "WHAT do you WANT." The glowing eye inquires, darking around behind her, not lngering on a point for too long. 12:48 AG: "Balish quit being weird," she snaps, and attempts to wedge her bare foot in the door to nudge it open more. "What the fuck are you doing in here in the dark, You know I can tell there's not really anyone else in there you're pailing, right," 12:50 CT: Balish attempts to push the door shut, putting his weight against it. "No NO no you're NOT ALLOWED in here NO ONE is allowed in here WHAT do you WANT." 12:51 AG: "BALISH MY FOOT IS IN THERE," she snaps, shoving against the door. She knows she won't win in a contest of physique, but she's not ready to give up yet. "COME THE FUCK OUT HERE THEN." 12:51 CT: He pauses, wieght slacking slightly against the door. "I-I uh, that's OKAY I like this ROOM why can't we TALK wait I'm SUPPOSED, I am supposed to TELL you something." 12:53 AG: Nullar looks relieved, but doesn't pull her foot out of the way either. Then, she looks concerned. "Balish, you're babbling," she says sternly. "Jesus did you try looking in a mirror like I said, Is that what caused this, Or are you just being a little weenie over nothing,,," 12:55 CT: Balish chuckles, then tumbles out a full laugh, starting to get ridiculously out of control before it stops in an instant. "THERE is not MIRRORS in here sorry. Just WALLS lots of WALLS, and wall space but of COURSE there is a lot of wall space." 12:56 AG: Null listens and watches him blankly. She waits another couple of seconds, then shoves all her weight against the door, trying to catch him off guard. "MOVE, FAT ASS. HOW ARE YOU THIS HEAVY." 12:58 CT: Balish tumbles backwards, weight flying off the door, landing in a heap in a spot of the only source of light in the room, a bright computer screen. Several empty bottles sit tumbled on the floor beside the screen, all piled in a half heap. Balish looks up from the floor, chewing on his bottom lip. 12:59 AG: Null feels along the wall for a night switch and, failing that, leaves the door open instead, stepping in. She looks a liiiiiittle guilty for knocking him over, but not much. "Balish, what the /fuck/," she asks simply, eyes wide. 01:01 CT: Balish covers his eyes, one hand per eye. "GO AWAY, close your EYES and GO AWAY." he grumbles from below. "It's not EVEN DONE YET." 01:02 AG: "What's not done, Balish, jesus," Null asks, struggling between confusion and disgust and worry. "Balish you will stop this shit immediately," she continues, not even letting him finish, stepping forward and crouching down and trying to pull his hands away from his eyes. "This is... behavior, uh, unfitting for... for you!" 01:04 CT: "Unfitting? UNFITTING?" Balish twists his wrists, hands clamping over her wrists and swinging upward, putting his weight on her foot and moving her weight, trying to toss her against the wall. 01:07 AG: Null gets that queasy little stomach drop that tends to occur when you're tossed around like a rag doll, trying to grab onto him and failing, and wincing when the air is knocked out of her. She manages to find her feet, though, eyes narrowing as she catches her breath. "Yes, unfitting. You're acting like fucking r--" she begins, then cuts herself off. No reason to bring out the big guns just yet, 01:07 AG: maybe he'll calm down. "You're not acting like yourself, Balish, you-- you need to get it together." 01:11 CT: Balish gestures to the wall highlighted with the pale light from the screen. "I KNOW." He hisses. The wall is coated in a thick white substance, painted across the usual greyish wall color. In the spots where his hands were on his face lie large purple blobs, globular blood hardening on his face. "Or MAYBE I AM, I don't KNOW." He pauses, then pounces across the room, grabbing a wayward bottle and 01:11 CT: chugging out a deep purple substance. 01:13 AG: Nullar holds a hand to her chest as her breathing continues to even out. "What's the point of having a moirail if you're going to shut her out, Balish, you're supposed to fucking ask for help," she snaps. "Where is your matesprit, for that matter, Why am I the one here,! 01:13 AG: " she asks accusingly. 01:14 CT: Balish twists around, glaring at her from the floor. "I'm FINE, I'm fine, WHY aren't YOU fine?" He pauses, offering to bottle. "DID you WANT some?" 01:15 AG: "I'm not fine because I'm not delusional, Balish. You should know you're not fine either." She snatches the bottle out of his hand and gives it a suspicious sniff. 01:18 CT: It smells like sugar wrapped in syrup doused in grape jelly. Balish twitches at her sniff, eyes brightening and dulling in an instant. "Libby's going to CLEAN herself from ME, I THINK. I DUNNO the shorter troll SAID something about it. I'm SUPPOSED to break up with you TOO. I THINK he said that." His voice is growly, with dark, rumbling tones. "And EVERYONE else LISTENS, they don't THINK that I'm 01:18 CT: WRONG because I'm NOT I'm RIGHT, because I'm FINE." 01:21 AG: Nullar narrows her eyes at the liquid, and lets a little bit touch her tongue. "Bluh. Tastes about exactly what it smells like," she mumbles. She listens to him ramble and takes a step forward, hands up (one still holding the bottle) in a peaceful gesture. She plops down onto the floor next to him, looking at him curiously. "You're stressing yourself out too much, Balish. And WHO said you're suppo 01:21 AG: sed to break up with me," she asks with pursed lips. 01:24 CT: Balish snatches the bottle, drinking it down greedily. Once it's empty, he tosses the bottle to the wall, glaring at a spor missing the characteristily hyperbright white of the other walls. "I don't REMEMBER." he hisses, stalking over to the spot while summoning a can of bright paint, smearing it on his hands and onto the wall. "It was a MALE TROLL and he talked to Libby. I guess he's RIGHT then I 01:24 CT: can't be your mtaesprite ANYMORE. SORRY I remember you WANTED to be together but APPARENTLY I'm FAKE but I'm NOT because I'm FINE." Balish hisses at the wall, paint coming off as a white mixed with purple. 01:26 AG: Nullar lets out a longsuffering sigh, running her hands through her hair a little bit. "Balish we're not matesprits you daft--" she begins, and cuts herself off, shaking her head. She stands up again, already getting a little sick of this game of chase. "Balish. BALISH," she repeats, trying to get his damn attention. "Come here, moron," she says, holding out one of her hands for him to take. 01:29 CT: Balish turns sharply, looking confused. "Don't CALL me that, that's GROSS. Call me by my-" He cuts off, and begins to giggle, hand coming up to his forhead, staining a white palmprint on his head. "NEVERMIND, we're kismesis, but I don't THINK it matters ANYMORE, both of those are FALLING APART, because of ME." 01:31 AG: Null keeps the hand insistently proffered, taking a step closer. "What do you want me to call you, then, crazytown, And jesus, the guy I know wouldn't get this flustered over a little bit of relationship problems. What's the worst that can happen, we all die," she asks, a slight smile on her face. "C'mon," she says, and wiggles the hand at him a little. 01:34 CT: Balish runs his hand through his hair, straightening up. "Don't DON'T I don't THINK it's a GOOD IDEA to be walking AROUND." His hair sticks up, paint drying and keeping his hair pushed at odd angles in the wide white streak. "You're WRONG, totally WRONG, he CARES about two PEOPLE but they'll BOTH die if he STAYS so he's GOT to hurt ONE and it's GOING to be YOU." 01:37 AG: "I'm not trying to walk you around like a lusus, not when you look like this, idiot," she sigh/growls, and grabs him again, by the forearm this time so he can't act like an eel and then spin her into another wall. "Why are you talking in the third person, And what's all this bullshit about me getting hurt, We're all going to get hurt, that's a given, that hasn't changed since yesterday or the day 01:37 AG: before or the day before that." 01:41 CT: He pauses again, blinking. "ME not HE, that's RIGHT. ME I don't THINK you could RIVAL my INSANITY, ME I don't THINK Libby LOVES all of me, ME I want to TEAR off that FuschiaBlood's pretty little HEAD off." 01:44 AG: "Well, that aaalmost rhymed," Nullar says good naturedly. She moves the arm she's holding like he's a puppet, setting it on her shoulder like they're about to dance, then steps up close enough to where they're almost touching. She reaches up to put her arms around him but instead just rests one hand lightly on his hip. "Tell me more, loser. What's going on here, really, Are you.... merging....," s 01:44 AG: he asks, glowing eyes looking up at him. 01:47 CT: Balish clicks his tongue. "NO, we're NOT coming together. Balish isn't READY and the MAD one is TOO power hungry, but they are BOTH fighting to SEE, so I'm GIVING it a RUN, JUST A RUN." His eyes follow her quizzically, tilting slightly. "I just WANT to finish UP my WALLS, what do you WANT?" 01:49 AG: Nullar looks a little put out and stressed out. So, great, a third one to run things while the other two loons go on vacation. "You're going to drive ME up a wall," she grumbles, mostly to herself, continuing to search his face. "Come on. Relax for a moment and sit with me. Do you remember, before all this bullshit happened, how I fell asleep on you, I think you should rest for a little while. Not 01:49 AG: sleep, but. Spend time with me, if you will. I know you've been avoiding me, you know." 01:54 CT: A groan escapes his mouth. "It's NOT like I have a CHOICE anyways. You're SMARTER than the others, I SAY I'm FINE but you STILL STAY..." He pauses, searching around the room. "But Balish is GOING to break UP with you, because he acts like ME when he TALKS to Libby. I don't WANT him to, neither does the OTHER, but he HATES him too much and doesn't KNOW I'm around, or... I THINK he KNOWS me but does 01:54 CT: n't LIKE me. He DID make me a FACE though!" Balish's eyebrows raise, and a solid black mask clatters onto the floor from his modus. 01:58 AG: Nullar flinches a little at the sudden noise, her attention drawn to it, and she frowns, tugging a little on his hip. "Come on," she says, motioning with her head toward the floor, looking exhausted all of a sudden. "I'm not leaving until you rest some. And if Balish wants to break up with me he can do it by himself, face to face. We'll discuss this later." 01:59 AG: ((Null: the things I deal with omg)) 02:00 CT: He shakes his head. "It's WHY I'm HERE, because the MAD one is FIGHTING to KEEP you, but YOU don't want THAT, he's GOING to..." Balish trembles, but follows her urgings. "It's not FAIR though... You, you WANT me to just SIT and WAIT when I NEVER get a turn." He whines slightly, eyes starting to search around the room. "BESIDES, I want more Faygo." 02:02 AG: "NO!" Nullar shouts, quite suddenly, her face contorted with anger. "No, he WILL talk to me, HIMSELF, and he won't fucking PUSS OUT behind one of his bullshit imaginary friends. Er... no offense," she trails off, looking deflated all of a sudden. "And, yes, I'm asking you to sit, and to wait, and to spend time with me, because I'm a selfish bitch, does that make you feel better," 02:03 CT: Balish flinches away from her raised voice, and tries to pull away. "T-that's OKAY, I uh, I KIND of WANT to be ALONE, sorry SORRY." 02:05 AG: Nullar grabs his other hip, anchoring him to the spot, claws digging in slightly. "No. No, no, quit acting like a fucking wriggler for fuck's sake or I swear to god I will call Libby and she can sort you out," she threatens hollowly. 02:07 CT: Balish's eyes widen, and flash purple. "N-no, Libby's NOT a GOOD idea, she want's to CLENSE us, and won't HELP me." He stops wriggling though, blinking a few times and leaning forward, toward the shorter troll. "You're just LIKE her TOO I guess, just like THEM too, not letting me do what I WANT." 02:09 AG: Null doesn't flinch, though she is very much afraid, suddenly. "Nobody wants to let anybody do what they want. You're stopping me from doing what I want right now," she says. "That's called interaction. You can't shut yourself in a fucking cave all day. At least come out and paint the fountain or something, while I take care of my plants. Where... where someone can see you. Okay, how about that," 02:13 CT: He gnaws on his lip for a few seconds, glancing away. "I don't THINK that's a good place for the WORD of our MESSIAH, but I SUPPOSE you're RIGHT I don't WANT to do what YOU don't WANT... Okay, so LONG as I can get BACK here, I need to FINISH everything." 02:15 AG: Null nods, her fingers drumming on his hips nervously for a moment before she reluctantly steps back. "Okay. Okay, we can do this," she says, a little frantically. "Come on, after you, and you can come back later, okay," 02:17 CT: Balish pauses, glancing wildly around. "M-me FIRST? WHY? What if that ONE troll SEES me? He WANTS to COURT you once Balish is-" He cuts himself off, flinching. "SORRY, I, uh, you don't WANT to HEAR it from one of his... 'Imaginary Friends'." He squirms a little in her grasp. 02:18 AG: Nullar's eyes narrow and she goes stock still. She releases him, but she is very obviously enraged. "Court me," she repeats, too-quietly. "Someone wants to court me. Who told Balish to break up with me. Is that what you said," 02:21 CT: He flinches again."I-I-I don't KNOW he was very VERY very CONCERNED with me getting Balish to TALK to you I-I just FIGURED he WANTED t-to DO something to PLAY some roll." He begins to squirm, sensing her change in mood. 02:23 AG: Null's hands clench into fists, hard enough to where her nails begin to break the skin. She doesn't seem to notice, though. "So, so Rilset. Came here and told you. To 'tell Balish' that he had to break up with me." 02:24 CT: "I don't KNOW I don't REMEMBER I just want more Faygo and the QUIET and the STILL DARK." He begins to struggle harder, trying to pull away. 02:25 AG: ((Null let him go a while ago dork)) 02:25 AG: ((two whole responses ago P: )) 02:25 CT: ((Oh oops lol just have him pulling away then)) 02:27 AG: "You don't remember," Nullar repeats again, very quietly. She turns away from him, looking at the wall, and runs a shaking hand through her hair. "These fucking MEDDLING PRICKS!" she snarls, all of a sudden, slamming one fist into the wall, hard enough to smear his panting with maroon when she does it again. "UOY EVAH TOG OT EB GNIKCUF GNIDDIK EM!!" 02:28 CT: Balish whimpers, pushing up against the wall, then sniffing deeply and flowing over to Nullar's side, putting a hand over her shoulder and taking a nub of the Maroon, scrawling out an 'H' from it, smiling slightly to himself. 02:32 AG: Nullar watches him, huffing with anger, and then winces, slowly uncurling her fist. Okay, so, now she feels really dumb. What did she think hitting the wall was going to accomplish again..., "Look. You. Whoever you are," she says, quietly, still shaking, her fist dripping maroon onto the floor as her arms hang uselessly by her side. "You tell Balish. You tell him. You tell him he's a fucking selfi 02:32 AG: sh prick and that it's really fucking disingenuous to avoid me and send his little fucking helper to break bad news and that I don't fucking accept any sort of break up and I ESPECIALLY can't have ANY FUCKING CLOSER WHEN SUPPOSEDLY TWO THIRDS OF HIM WANTS ME!" Her voice slowly raising in volume, it's all she can do to keep from leaping at him. 02:32 AG: closure* not closer wow)))) 02:34 CT: He pauses, eyes widening and drawing back again, noding quickly at her words as she does so. "He'll be BACK soon if you want to HURT him he'll be BACK again when the MAD one GIVES up like he usally does but uh if you HURT him then he'll get MAD so I don't THINK it's a GOOD IDEA I uh don't BELIEVE that that's a GOOD IDEA when the MAD one has this much CONTROL, but I'll tell I'll TELL, I'll SAY but 02:34 CT: he won't LISTEN, sorry SORRY." 02:36 AG: "He'll be back again soon, then," Nullar asks, her voice gaining a hysterical, high pitched note to it. "Well, that's fucking fine! That's great! I'll just sit right here, and I'll wait, then." And with that, she sits down on the floor, right where she's standing, and begins picking at her new wounds. 02:36 AG: "Don't worry, I'll be quiet." 02:37 CT: Balish pauses, turning a surly shade of light grey, almost matching the white splotch on his forehead. "B-but NO, uh I LIED please just UH go and come back LATER because uh he's BUSY I'm BUSY I don't LIKE your EYES please GO." 02:38 AG: Nullar takes a deep, deep breath, a smile splitting her features, and she looks him dead in the fucking eye. "Make. Me." 02:39 CT: Balish flinches, trembling and stepping back against the wall, sinking onto the floor and covering his head with his arms, whimpering to himself. 02:39 AG: Nullar looks a little satisfied, and goes back to picking at her knuckles.